As a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group we are participating in the development and carrying out of clinical studies involving promising new anti-neoplastic agents. These clinical studies are attempting to identify and develop effective therapeutic modalities for human cancer by interphasing the available pharmacologic data with our knowledge of tumor biology and medicine. During the next year the Maimonides Medical Center will continue to participate in the broad spectrum of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group studies.